


Avengers Roulette

by RubberDuckSoup



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckSoup/pseuds/RubberDuckSoup
Summary: Tony wants you to like him. In return, he’ll give you anything you want, do anything you want. Name your pleasure, he can make it happen.





	Avengers Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done before and by better smut peddlers than myself but here goes.

Thor:

Thor wants to be admired. Whatever his body looks like, chiseled and muscular or soft and malleable, he wants you to run your hands all over him. He wants your fingers in his hair whether it’s short or long or gnarled. He wants to be appreciated.

He will kiss you for hours. He has time. He wants you on top. You can determine the rhythm. He’ll match it. He’ll do whatever you ask of him. He wants to experience _you_.

 

Steve:

Steve is intense. Not at all what you expected. He asks for consent early and often. He makes sure you know you can change your mind at any time.

He wants you against a wall and from behind. He puts his hand between your legs and gets you wet and eager. Then he props you on his knee and fucks you.

His words are gentle, tender. He tells you how beautiful you look and how good you feel. But his hands are firm, even rough, in your hair and on your back, keeping you in place.

It lasts longer than you’d have thought based on the pace he set. When he’s done you both sink to the floor. He’s relaxed, smiling, easy. You wonder where this guy was before.

 

Natasha:

Natasha seduces you so smoothly you almost miss it. When you get to your place, she strips you down to your panties and tells you to lie on your stomach. She gives you a massage and asks questions. You tell her things you’ve never told anyone. When she pulls down your panties and traces her hand over you it feels like an extension of the massage.

You ask what you can do for her but she's not forthcoming. She undresses. You expect lingerie, a pushup bra, garters. What you get is a sports bra and boy-shorts. She won't get completely naked but she lets you put your hand down her shorts. She lets you know when you're doing well.

When it's over she kisses you on the cheek, thanks you, and leaves.

 

Clint:

You ask him about the wedding ring. He swears it’s an open relationship. He gets the job done fast and gets gone faster. You doubt you'll see him again and you don't really mind.

 

Bucky:

Bucky wants you to sit on his face. He practically begs you. You've never seen anyone so excited to be between your thighs. His beard is abrasive on your sensitive skin.

You reach your first climax quickly. You don't know if it's from what he's doing with his tongue or the delighted sounds he's making. He's never tasted anything like you. His erection is inches from your face. You reach for it to return the favor. He pulls away from you in surprise. He was not expecting that but he lets you take him in your mouth, moaning softly. He convulses with pleasure, living up to his name, then returns to enthusiastically eating you out.

He cums hard at the back of your throat. Shaking and gasping. He brings you to orgasm three or four more times before you both fall into an exhausted sleep.

 

Tony:

Tony wants you to like him. In return, he’ll give you anything you want, do anything you want. Name your pleasure, he can make it happen.

You like toys? He's got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. You want whips and chains and blindfolds? He's up for that. You like silent missionary? He won’t judge.

Just as long as you still like him in the morning.

 

Loki:

Loki is a being of need and want. And what he wants is you. He wants to be inside of you as soon as you'll let him. If there are no convenient surfaces, he’ll fuck you standing up, your legs wrapped around him. Then lay you down and take you with his mouth.

He never speaks to you about it, but makes sure you know he remembers. And that it will happen again.

 

Valkyrie:

You meet her in a group. She flirts with you and she is not subtle. She makes eyes at you and finds excuses to touch you. But when you get her alone she is surprisingly shy. 

She's nervous and giggly. You have to make the first move. You have to undress her and undress for her. It takes some warming up, but when she's comfortable she's worth it.

 

Sam:

Sam loves your tits. _Loves_ them. He sucks and teases your nipples until you can’t remember your name. He asks you to put your bra back on then slips his dick under the band. He fucks between your breasts until he cums all over your neck and chest.

Then, with his head resting on your cleavage, he slides a finger into you. Slowly, he works his whole hand inside of you. His long fingers stroke your G-spot.

 

Wanda:

Wanda scares you. You don't know where you end and she begins. You think once was enough.

 

Bruce:

Bruce’s size is intimidating. Not the Hulk, Bruce. He doesn't fuck as the Hulk. You now know why he wears such loose-fitting pants. He asks you to let him get himself ready. Then asks you to suck him off. You do your best, using your hands to cover some of his length. You’ve gotten him so very close when he pulls out. He apologizes, saying he prefers a delay.

He asks if he can fuck you. You find a position where you can ride him comfortably. Pillows are involved. Again he stops just as he's reaching the edge. He draws back, closing his eyes, getting his breathing under control.

He asks if you will fuck him. He gives you a strap-on and a bottle of lube. He gets on his hands and knees and opens himself for you. You thrust into him, aiming for his prostate. He rocks back on you moaning. When he finally allows himself to cum, it's with such force you feel it in your bones.


End file.
